


Голодная луна и пустое море

by Riru, StealthGames



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game), Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Cannibalism to avoid cannibalism?, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Trauma, Winter Fandom Kombat, Winter Fandom Kombat 2020, eldritch horror, god!hunter, hunger, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StealthGames/pseuds/StealthGames
Summary: Один обращённый в божество человек встречает другого.
Relationships: The Hunter (Bloodborne)/The Outsider (Dishonored)
Kudos: 4
Collections: Работы FB'17 - WTF'20 Stealth Games





	Голодная луна и пустое море

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The hungry moon and empty sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21675010) by [Dreams_of_Silence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreams_of_Silence/pseuds/Dreams_of_Silence). 



> Переведено для WTF Stealth Games 2020

Бездна была тихой по своей природе.

Проплывающие мимо киты изредка тянули свою песнь, но слишком уж долго единственными звуками здесь были те, что исходили от самого Чужого.

Это, конечно, изменилось с прибытием Доброй Охотницы. Такое странное существо… пронзительно невинная, яростно жестокая; намного человечнее, чем он, но временами пугающе звероподобная. И она — о, она полюбила Бездну.

Чужой считал это место неизмеримо скучным, но Охотница нашла покой в здешней пустоте. Она медленно исцелялась от ужасов своего прошлого; залитый кровью Ярнам — кошмарное напоминание о том, что случается, когда вмешиваются такие, как они. Последовавшая Темнота, через которую Охотница продиралась хоть куда-нибудь, куда угодно.

Чужой в свою очередь был заворожён этой некогда человеческой девушкой. Он встречал Иных до неё: многоглазых многоруких чудовищ; Охотница выплёвывала в их адрес «Великие», но Чужой быстро выяснил, что видение мира этих существ было вне даже его понимания.

Вместо этого Чужой научился скрывать от взгляда Иных миры, за которыми наблюдал, — чтобы не позволить им подтолкнуть человечество к самоуничтожению с помощью знания и безумия.

Прошло много времени, прежде чем Охотница заговорила с ним. Долгие годы она убегала, заметив его — пока не смирилась с его присутствием вдалеке. Он начал оставлять подарки — полезные или интересные безделушки, — и она стала по-своему отвечать: бумажных журавликов, сложенных из книжных страниц, он находил милыми… флаконы человеческой крови и усыпляющих средств — не очень.

Наконец она оставила ему простое сообщение из вырванных кусочков книжной страницы: 

«Ты реален? Ты человек?»

Это стало поворотным моментом. Они наконец оказались лицом к лицу, и не чернота в глазах Чужого или окружавшие его тени заставили её сбежать, но громкость его голоса. Он не стал говорить, что её движения — всё её тело — тоже были далеко не человеческими.

* * *

Прошло время, десятки лет, пока они дошли до коротких тихих разговоров, и всё так же Охотница исчезала от любого слишком быстрого движения.

К концу первого столетия она, скривившись, призналась, что от первого взгляда на его Бездну уверилась в собственном безумии: не имея возможности справиться с воспоминаниями или найти уютное убежище своим мыслям, она решила, что мир из осколков других мест — самое милосердное, что её сознание смогло ей даровать. 

Иногда Чужой задумывался — не могла ли Охотница быть старше него? Она кое-как отсчитывала время, проведённое в Ярнаме, по приемам пищи — бесконечная ночь Охоты делала бессмысленными все обычные способы измерения времени. Но во Тьме, через которую ей пришлось пробираться, чтобы вырваться из родных мест, не получилось бы даже этого.

Она пробыла во Тьме достаточно долго, чтобы даже Бездна казалась ей слишком яркой. Она искренне благодарила Чужого за то, что он сменил цвет здешнего неба с мутно-голубого на сумрак.

Со временем она научилась получать удовольствие от созерцания его излюбленного мира, схожее с его собственным, и даже иногда заговаривала о том, чтобы посетить его — хотя они оба знали, что она вряд ли сможет выдержать уличный шум.

* * *

К концу второго столетия они говорили свободно, гуляя бок о бок по разрозненным кускам реальностей, пока Охотница подбирала верёвки и другие материалы для группы островов, связанных ею вместе и названных домом. Чужой считал это бессмысленным, но она так гордилась, радостно показывая ему найденную где-то коробку масляных красок. И с укоризной посмотрела на появившиеся сразу холст и кисти, заявив, что он портит игру. Позже Чужой действовал изящнее.

Почти всегда Охотница вела себя как человек. Но иногда чужеродность — напоминание о том, как именно они оба появились на свет, — становилась неприятно очевидной.

Она не разделяла — или отказывалась от — знание будущего, которым владел Чужой… Знание, пугающе отсутствующее, когда дело касалось её. Это могло быть ещё одной чертой её завораживающей натуры, но наполненные голодом нечеловеческие глаза и острые зубы, разрывающие его плоть — вот что Чужой увидел вместо. Он перестал заглядывать.

Но изредка этот тёмный голод давал о себе знать. Не только в виде случайных нечеловеческих движений или лишних глаз и зубов, заметных лишь боковым зрением.

* * *

Однажды Охотница рассказала ему, что добилась отмщения за людей Ярнама. Что Великие пали от её мечей, лишив мир всего живого… И если они правда ожидали, чтобы она будет поедать пуповины их детей, то не стоило удивляться, когда она предпочла съесть их трупы вместо людских.

* * *

Иногда, лишь иногда, его прекрасная, смелая, завораживающая Охотница слишком ясно напоминала Чужому, что она пожрала всех богов своего мира. Когда она пряталась подальше — невидимая, но всегда ощутимая в волнах голода, прокатывающихся по Бездне, — он всегда вспоминал, что она не ела с момента своего прибытия в его мир.

Иногда… Чужой слушал тихие всхлипы, разносящиеся по её убежищу, и думал: не пытается ли она убедить себя не есть единственное присутствующее здесь существо?

На время её отпускало, она следила за встречами Чужого с кем-нибудь из тех, кому он даровал Метку: достаточно близко, чтобы слышать, но никогда — чтобы быть замеченной. Чужой не был уверен, не была ли причиной эта странная связь, что возникла между ними, что-то посильнее простой дружбы, что сдерживало клыки Охотницы, или же присущее Бездне ничто делало его неаппетитным. Он не спрашивал.

* * *

Присутствие Охотницы в последние столетия сделало жизнь более терпимой, время от времени действительно приятной, и если цена этому — то, что рано или поздно она поглотит его… что ж, так было хотя бы интересно.

До той поры они вместе изображали людей. Чужой гладил её по щеке, когда она выходила из своего убежища, шептал в её волосы: «Рад снова тебя видеть, дорогая». Охотница грустно улыбалась в ответ и переводила разговор на более лёгкие темы. Она редко упоминала, во что Иные её превратили.

Постепенно ей становилось лучше, она снова научилась смеяться и смущаться в разговорах с теми носителями Метки, что были добрее — но ей также становилось хуже.

Её глаза окрасились серебром, отражая всё, что поглощали его собственные. Луна тяжело висела над Бездной — раньше она появлялась редко, теперь едва ли не постоянно… Чужой приучил себя сильнее контролировать влияние Бездны на миры, когда луна окрашивалась красным, а Охотница скрывалась от него. Часто он находил её глядящей на небо, крепко сжимающей живот трясущимися руками. На вопрос, в чём дело, она только морщилась от боли, качала головой и снова испарялась.

* * *

В Бездне было тихо, но теперь не столь невыносимо. Даже когда Охотница уходила искать новые части для своей свалки, названной домом, киты обожали её как самого Чужого — большими группами проплывали мимо и разносили свою песнь.

Прошло ещё столетие , и они стали только ближе друг к другу. Охотница, несмотря на свою непредсказуемость и нелепую человечность, относилась к Чужому как к равному — не богу, не монстру или чудовищу, но… человеку. Никогда прежде его не просили помочь передвинуть мебель. Он подыгрывал её странным порывам — те давали отдохнуть от невыносимой тишины и груза знаний Бездны.

Именно она подняла тему смерти одного из им отмеченных. Чужой и не заметил. Охотница была чем-то новым и интересным, в то время как он давно оставил надежды на хоть какой-то удачный исход от тех, кому дарит Метку. Он начал прислушиваться к ней в выборе последующих кандидатов.

* * *

Но Бездна всё ещё оставалась тихой, поэтому когда по ней разнёсся первый нечеловеческий вопль, Чужой поддался давно позабытой человеческой привычке и закрыл руками уши. К воплю добавился далёкий звон мечей Охотницы, разносящийся эхом и становящийся всё громче. Иной?

Не давая себе передумать, Чужой отправился на звуки боя, в сторону полной луны, всегда висящей прямо над его Охотницей. Она была далеко от мест, где они гуляли обычно: где осколки миров складывались в иллюзию реальности. Битва же, как он узнал, оказалась где-то на окраине; тут чётко виднелась грань, отделяющая Бездну от Тьмы. Земля под ногами здесь была очень условной — обращалась в дым после каждого шага.

Охотница склонилась над поверженным врагом: её рваная шляпа потерялась в Бездне, а парные клинки были брошены за спиной. Это существо — Иной — пристально смотрело на Чужого, молило его всем своим множеством глаз. Его грудь поднималась всё тяжелее, издавая последние вздохи. Кровь и куски плоти заполнили всё вокруг Охотницы, пропитали её кожаный плащ и руку, опущенную во внутренности существа. Его длинная паучья нога рефлекторно подёргивалась от её методичных движений.

Мудрым решением было бы уйти.

Чужой знал, что она делает. Слышал звук, с которым ей острые зубы разрывали куски плоти. Видел, как её человеческая форма расщепилась: обычно белые волосы заполнили пространство кровавым дымом, а плащ разошёлся путами, удерживающими жертву на месте.

Чужой знал, что ему не могут навредить носители Метки… но он не думал, что заточившие его здесь культисты учли вариант «быть съеденным другим божеством».

Ему стоило оставить Охотницу с её добычей.

Она была сильно ранена. Одна нога неестественно выворачивалась в сторону. И это так… завораживало. Выбора не оставалось.

— Моя дорогая Охотница.

Хоть его голос и был полон нежности, она застыла. Медленно подняла голову от живота Иного, выпуская свою кровавую добычу, чтобы встать и обернуться к Чужому. Кровь пропитала весь перед её одежды, текла по подбородку и липла к губам. Но даже кровь не скрывала того, как её плащ слился с телом, как её рёбра просвечивали сквозь кожу.

Его Охотница так похудела… а в её глазах горел дикий голод.

Она неуверенно облизнула губы и шагнула вперёд, не замечая, как сломанная нога волочилась по земле. Чужой отступил назад.

Если сейчас он побежит, она не даст ему уйти.

— Посмотри на себя. Какой невообразимый беспорядок ты учинила: и с собой, и с этим древним божеством. Расскажи мне, Добрая Охотница, уничтожение этого существа того стоило? Твоя нога сломана, твой разум вырван из уютной человечной оболочки, в которую ты его заключила. Вернись ко мне, дорогая.

Он говорил спокойно, и если она могла слушать, то голос мог вывести её из этого состояния. Сказать по правде, он не был уверен, что даже в Бездне сможет убежать от неё. Это не была Охотница, к которой он так привязался… это было чудовище, рождённое от поглощения богов, одного за другим. Истина за фасадом, которым она приманивала его, будто рыба-удильщик — свою жертву.

Охотница сделала ещё шаг, вытянув руку в сторону мечей на земле и немного разведя пальцы. Когда клинки затряслись, Чужой начал рассеиваться, чтобы появиться как можно дальше.

Она оказалась быстрее.

Вес Охотницы врезался в спину, вокруг опустился серебряный туман — ей даже не понадобилось оружие. Чужой еле успел выставить вперёд руки, чтобы не упасть лицом прямо в кишки жертвы, в которую она его впечатала. Он заставил себя застыть; холодная кровь Иного пропитывала одежду спереди, тёплая Охотница тяжело давила сзади. 

Одной рукой держа его поперек торса, а второй удерживая голову, Охотница тихо выдохнула и уткнулась лбом в его шею.

Медленно, осторожно, Чужой начал собирать вокруг тени.

Когда он попробует вырваться, они могут её сдержать.

Он чувствовал её сбившееся дыхание у своего уха, потом прикосновение губ, и она снова уткнулась носом в его шею, делая глубокий вздох.

— Ты и меня съешь, дорогая? — тихо спросил он, глядя на месиво перед собой.

Охотница двинулась ниже по его шее, и когда губы приблизились к вене, Чужой вырвался из-под неё осколками Бездны, захлопнув свою клетку. Она рванулась в темноте, поворачиваясь к нему, а потом остановилась.

— Ты̳͚̖͉.̺̪͎ͅ..̤̳̳̰̣̬ ̮̬Х̰̼͖̤о̼̮̗̮ч͙̠̹у͖̰̦̺̞̣̹ ̘̳͓͚т̱̳̱͎̝̘̖е̖̹̮͔бя͉̥̹͈̘!͕̼͔̟̭͔̦

Её изломанный вопль прорезал воздух вокруг них.

— В этот раз, дорогая, я не хочу потакать твоим желаниям. Успокой себя, загони себя назад. Ты никогда не хотела быть такой.

Она издала всхлип, качая головой; серебряные слёзы лились из её глаз.

— М̺̞̠̗̟не̲̠̝͔̲͙̼ ̮̦̪͉͉̱͔н͍̬ужн̗̞̺̬̘̭̖о͈͇...

Охотница редко влияла на Бездну, воспринимая свои обычные вылазки за добычей для дома, как игру с некими правилами. Но сейчас за ней висела красная луна, а вокруг них ясно виделись тени могил и надгробий. Воздух душил кровью и ароматом асфоделей: кошмары Ярнама, волей Охотницы, просачивались в Бездну. Если он не будет осторожным, она может не остановиться, даже убив его.

— Добрая Охотница… моя дорогая. Прямо за тобой свежая плоть. Я тебе не нужен, возвращайся к своей еде.

Тени, сковывающие её, начали трескаться. Чужой приготовился испариться с их исчезновением, но Охотница только опустилась на землю, свернулась клубком и начала тереть лицо, тереть глаза. Помешкав всего мгновенье, Чужой появился рядом, склонившись над ней, нежно отводя её руки.

— О, милая, пожалуйста, не делай так.

Она уставилась на свои запястья, которые он гладил большими пальцами, потом покачала головой и сглотнула. Когда она подняла взгляд, Чужой снова отпрянул, появляясь на безопасном расстоянии. Остатки её человеческого лица висели обрывками грима: слишком острые клыки, слишком широкий рот, светящаяся под красным лунным светом кожа, измазанная кровью и серебром. Серебром, вытекающим из глаз и расходящимся по трещинам через всю кожу.

Охотница инстинктивно потянулась к нему, но остановилась, крепко сжав руки в кулаки. Её лицо сморщилось, и она опустила голову, но он успел различить выражение безумного понимания.

— Н̣̦̳̱̖̤͇е̭͍̝͎ ̮̘͖̝ͅв͙̫͍и͇д̼̼̙̞иш̲̪͇̩̝̜͓ь͖̫̫͍ ͓̺͕͕̮̼м̭̭̭е͉̜̣̫͕͇н̦͙̤я̗ за ͚̫̙͈̭̙л͔̠̜у̻̞̘н̲̟̬о̮̮͍̹͓̙й.̪͈̬̭̱̖͚

Будь она человеком, слова вышли бы хриплым шёпотом, но сейчас Бездна отдавалась эхом, дрожала вокруг.

Чужой задумался. На мгновение её голос звучал почти обычно. Говорила ли она правду? То, что она звала «луной», было её частью, которую она всегда отказывалась принимать? Не давала ему увидеть? Чужой слишком долго отходил от видений смерти от её руки, долго снова тянулся к ней и понимал, что его видения были ложными.

— Тогда помоги мне увидеть, моя Охотница, расскажи, что скрывает луна. Почему я нужен тебе?

Она не ответила сразу, трясясь и вытирая со рта кровь, а когда снова посмотрела на него, её взгляд всё ещё не прояснился.

— Т͙о͖̰л̳ͅь̪͚̰͕͚̫к͍̥͉̥о̗̪ ̦̩̖̭̗т̺̯̙̰̟͉ы͖͈̮͚͉͇͚…͈̬̞͇̝̰ ͍н͕̭̖̜͈̲͔е̬̰̦͇̝ ͓͖̬̳͍у͎̜̪̭̬х̺͇̳͓ͅо̞д̪̥̩̙и̳̱̦̖͎̬.̦̜̹

Потеря человеческой формы искажала её сознание валом животных образов от поглощённых богов. Но нежелание остаться одной… Чужой в чём-то её понимал.

Тем не менее, она двинулась к оружию: возможно, это была просто привычка убирать его после боя — Чужой ни разу не видел её без асимметричных мечей. Как редко случалось подобное: он желал понять её с той же легкостью, с какой мог читать в душах других.

Нет, он не верил, что она была в состоянии соврать ему сейчас. Она хотела, чтобы он остался — что, впрочем, могло быстро измениться.

— Веди себя как мышка, и я останусь рядом, пока приходишь в себя.

Охотница склонила голову в недоумении, но ответила резким кивком. Он медленно подошёл: она всегда напрягалась от его мгновенных перемещений, но сейчас для них обоих резкие движения были бы не к месту. Когда он опустился перед ней на колени, она медленно протянула ему руку.

Он неуверенно взял её ладонь в свою, её пальцы немного дёрнулись, а потом переплелись с его. Она рвано вздохнула, прижимая ногти к его руке, цепляясь за него, как за спасение, пытаясь не двигаться и дышать ровно.

Чужой всегда полагался на уловки в защите от Иных. Охотница же прежде сражалась, будто дышала: интуитивно, не останавливаясь. Он знал, что бой ему не выиграть, но инстинкты подсказывали, что пока он избегает голода в её глазах, есть шанс избежать крови.

Она смотрела с болью, словно вместе с ним ушло бы и последнее, что держит её в этом мире.

Восстановилась бы она, если бы он ушёл? Соскользнула бы из Бездны обратно во Тьму, избегай он её?

… И после стольких лет, привязавшись к ней, смог бы он сам снова жить в Бездне, полной тишины?

Он тихо рассмеялся.

В конце концов, оно того стоило.

Всё ещё не отпуская её руку, Чужой потянулся ближе, задевая её колени своими, пытаясь не замечать, как её волосы и плащ сомкнулись вокруг него: недостаточно, чтобы удержать — скорее бесконтрольным движением. Он нежно положил свободную ладонь на её щёку, она слегка склонила голову, потёрлась носом о его запястье, глубоко вдохнула.

Здесь он решит свою судьбу: или потеряет руку, или сможет вернуть Охотницу. Но Охотница не двигалась: одна рука на земле, вторая всё так же держится за его — с каждым рваным вдохом её ногти всё глубже погружались в его кожу, оставляя следы в форме полумесяцев. Она медленно перестала трястись, а с проходящими минутами воздух вокруг них успокаивался; разрывы в её маске начали стягиваться обратно.

Чужой отстранённо подумал, что это самое долгое их прикосновение: Охотница всегда дёргалась от всего, кроме самых безобидных касаний. Наконец, она выдохнула, прижалась щекой к его руке и отстранилась, аккуратно поглаживая следы на его кисти и избегая его взгляда.

— Тебе лучше уйти, а то я сделаю что-то, о чём мы оба пожалеем.

Её попытка улыбнуться вышла горькой и быстро стала гримасой, когда он повёл ладонью по её скуле и приподнял подбородок. В её глазах оставался голод, но и желание, которое он много раз видел в глазах смертных.

Сколько бы ей на самом деле ни было лет, её знания о человеческой жизни ограничивались Охотой в Ярнаме: воспоминаний до этого её лишили, а большая часть существования после прошла во Тьме. Чужой провёл тысячи лет, наблюдая за людьми. Он почти мог прочесть её мысли: то, с чем он давно смирился, она считала ужасом, который разрушит весь этот мир.

Медленно — всегда медленно, — он провёл пальцем по её губе, наслаждаясь тем, как она задрожала и подалась навстречу ласке.

— Чего ты боишься?

Она не сразу ответила всё тем же странным шёпотом:

— Что причиню тебе вред, что оттолкну тебя… что снова останусь одна в темноте. Тут только ты. Я… не хочу тебя терять.

— Ты правда думаешь, что это будет просто? Что даже если ты попробуешь кусочек меня, я не прощу тебя?

Чужой положил руки ей на плечи и подался вперед, чтобы поцеловать её в лоб. Её кожа пылала жаром; прикосновение кольнуло его губы статическим электричеством. Охотница резко выдохнула, когда он двинулся губами от виска к щеке.

Здесь он чувствовал вкус высохшей крови: густой и горькой, обжигающей, как крапива.

— Я знаю, каково это — быть одному.

Теперь его дыхание касалось её губ, но Охотница замерла. Как и во всём, он не должен был спешить. Следовало позволить ей самой сделать выбор.

Она смотрела на него, и сейчас её глаза были человечнее, чем годы до этого: от еды или его близости её радужки и зрачки проступили из-за серебряной дымки. Так близко горький запах крови Иного смешивался с её запахами пороха и асфоделя — едва заметный и сводящий с ума, манящий попробовать на вкус.

Чужой выдохнул, когда Охотница подалась вперёд и поцеловала его, мягкими тёплыми губами прижавшись к его сухим. Он нежно прижал её ближе, давая теплу её тела медленно переливаться в его; неуверенные прикосновения её губ становились всё более настойчивыми.

Наконец он ответил на поцелуй Охотницы. Сильнее сжав её волосы, он притянул её, дрожащую всем телом, ещё ближе к себе. Поцелуй нёс вкус крови и пепла; тени, лунного света и безумия. Тяжело оседал в пересохшем горле с пониманием, как легко Ярнам поддался всепоглощающему голоду Луны. Чужой с любопытством целовал её губы: обычно такие человеческие — такие нечеловеческие сейчас.

Когда-то очень давно Чужой позволил одному из своих избранных поцелуй — тот в итоге покончил с собой. Теперь он думал, был ли его вкус таким же, безумием с тьмой… вкусом Иного.

Вкус, от которого так просто стать зависимым.

Охотница придвинулась вплотную, устроившись на его бёдрах и крепко обвив руками шею. Она нежно прервала поцелуй и положила голову на его плечо. Чужой обнимал её за талию одной рукой и нежно водил второй по спине.

Они сидели в тишине, пока она не поцеловала его в шею и не подняла глаза. Открыла рот, но замерла, не уверенная, что сказать.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — тихо прошептал Чужой ей в волосы.

— Всё ещё голодной. Но лучше, лучше, чем долгое время до этого… Мне надо вправить ногу.

Но двигаться она не стала, так и оставшись в его объятьях.

— А после нашего поцелуя?

— Мне это нравится… Я хотела бы такого между нами.

Она замолчала и снова потёрлась лбом об его шею. Это было чем-то новым для Охотницы, и Чужой наблюдал, как она сдерживается, чтобы не сбежать.

— А ты?..

— Я давно предвидел что-то такое, хоть и при других обстоятельствах. Меня… всё устраивает. Это будет чем-то новым для нас обоих.

Она фыркнула.

— Рада развлечь. А раньше?

— Может, когда я был человеком. Любые попытки близости после приводили к катастрофическим последствиям.

Она посмотрела в черноту его глаз, снова отражая ту своими, и нежно дотронулась губами до него губ.

— Со мной такого не случится. Скорее уж Смотрители соберутся обсудить рецепты выпечки с Инодом, чем ты сможешь навредить мне, — она насупилась. — Но говоря о смертельных ситуациях… Ты не должен был преследовать меня, когда я охочусь, — когда он попытался ответить, она накрыла его рот ладонью. — Ты совал нос не в своё дело и переживал без причины.

Охотница аккуратно убрала руку и слезла с него. С уколом грусти он отпустил её: то, что она так долго смогла просидеть с ним, уже было достижением.

— Носители Метки согласятся насчёт моей назойливости, но вряд ли переживаний.

— Но обо мне ты переживал.

Чужой тихо хмыкнул, глядя, как Охотница вправляет ногу: кость сразу срасталась. Озвучивать свои волнения и привязанность к ней пока было рано.

Понадобится много времени, чтобы превратить то, что теперь было между ними, во что-то цельное, что-то настоящее.

Но именно время для них обоих не было ограничено.

Он встал и подал ей руку, Охотница приняла её и поднялась, тепло улыбаясь.

— Тогда я оставлю тебя. Закончи свой обед, дорогая, — смешинки отразились где-то в черноте его глаз. — А потом мы можем продолжить играть в людей, если ты пожелаешь. Можем пить чай и слушать чужие истории, умиляться, как носители моей Метки сгорают от любопытства, почему ты облачилась в багровое.

На это она тихо рассмеялась.

— Не только я.

* * *

Это точно снова произойдёт. Один труп не накормит Охотницу навечно. Он снова будет смотреть, как её голод медленно растёт. Снова беспокоиться о своей безопасности рядом с ней.

Но до той поры Чужому было, с кем делить тишину. Была та, кого считать завораживающей, непредсказуемой, а иногда и очень устрашающей.

Кому он сможет сказать однажды, что любит её.

Она же может съесть его. 

Но не сегодня.


End file.
